


Powerless

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Bottom Crocodile, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, Extremely Dubious Consent, Haki, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Inappropriate Use of Armament Haki, Kinktober, M/M, Top Donquixote Doflamingo, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: There are multiple ways to render a Suna Suna no Mi user powerless.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 16 - watersports / humiliation
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Sir Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Powerless

Crocodile’s lip curled up in a sneer when he looked up at the man before him; he wriggled slightly in his binds, trying not to be too obviously perturbed by the trap that Doflamingo had laid for him.

“Armament Haki combined with your Devil Fruit. Of course,” he hissed, more furious with himself for falling for it than he was with Doflamingo. His fury spiked when the bird-brain smiled and stuck his tongue out at him.

“It’s a great little trick, isn’t it?” the blond man cooed, shoving his heel into Crocodile’s scalp and further ruffling his hair out of place. Crocodile snapped his head away, then attempted to blow the stray strands away from his eyes. “It was one of the few ways I could think of to have you completely at my mercy. I had to take you by surprise because I’m sure you would have pitched an absolute  _ fit _ if I suggested it.”

Crocodile gritted his teeth and fought with himself to keep his breathing steady. Doflamingo may have had the upper-hand physically, but he would not allow him total domination.

“Really,” Crocodile deadpanned dryly, staring directly into the Donquixote’s shades, “I can’t imagine why I wouldn’t want you to control me.”

“No, me neither! And yet here we are,” he replied, being deliberately obtuse just to see how far he could push the raven-haired man beneath him until he broke that cool exterior he put on. He crouched down, then leaned in as close as he dared to Crocodile’s face - there was no telling whether he’d lunge and bite like his namesake - and grinned. “You look good like this, if I do say so myself.”

Crocodile grunted noncommittally.

“That’s the part where you say ‘thank you’,” Doflamingo provided “helpfully”. Crocodile’s expression twisted and he said nothing. Doflamingo huffed and stood up, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. “You’re in a foul mood today, Croc, I gotta say.”

The pair of them regarded each other mutely for a moment, the animosity between them palpable. Crocodile was planning a way out of his binds; Doflamingo was considering how best to rile the crime lord up more.

After a shared silence, Doflamingo unlaced his capris with a purposeful languidness, making sure that Crocodile was still observing him as he did so. He took his half-hard length in his hand and tightened his fist around it until he hissed through his teeth, then grinned down at his enemy with benefits.

Crocodile exhaled, annoyed but not unsurprised.

“After you’ve taken all that trouble to tie me up, you’re going to just stand there and jerk off? Seems a waste of time to me,” he criticised, maintaining his disinterested tone. Deep down, he was a little disappointed. Why not just masturbate in the mirror like he usually -

He sputtered in shock and disgust when a warm stream of urine spattered over his hair and trickled down his face.

“Oops,” Doflamingo mused with a clearly amused lilt to his voice. He adjusted himself so that the piss hit Crocodile’s cheek instead.

“What the f-” Crocodile spat, his words broken off by the taste of salt in his mouth. Doflamingo chuckled above him.

“Either close your mouth or keep it open and catch it. You can’t do both,” the king gloated.

Crocodile glowered at him, pressing his lips together staunchly. Doflamingo was unbothered by his decision.

Doflamingo angled his cock slightly higher and the urine caught Crocodile in the eye, making the man growl and squeeze it shut.

“Sorry, tricky to aim when I’m hard.”

Crocodile writhed furiously. He was going to  _ kill him  _ when he got the chance.

The stream dwindled off into a dribble before completely stopping. Crocodile exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding and wrinkled his nose. The smell of piss was all over him, as well as the room, and the puddle was making a stain on the rug beneath him (he’d have to get a professional cleaner in; he could always blame one of the Bananawani should anyone question it). He’d invoice Doflamingo for that - and the cost of dry-cleaning of his suit and cravat, too.

Doflamingo admired his mess, then moved, shoving the toe of his shoe into Crocodile’s ribs to get him to roll over onto his back.

“Now that you’re soaking, I don’t need to worry so much about  _ these, _ ” he teased, his fingers twitching to rearrange the Haki-coated strings until they were only restraining the shorter man’s wrists and ankles. Doflamingo’s eyes trailed over him, ensuring he was happy with the binds, before his gaze stopped at Crocodile’s crotch. He nudged it with his foot gleefully, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, looking Crocodile dead in the eye. “You enjoyed being a toilet, huh? I should’ve known. The ‘proper’ ones always have some really  _ vile  _ fetishes.”

Crocodile groaned and squirmed; Doflamingo responded by grinding his foot harder into his cock.

He was never going to hear the fucking end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> crocodile is pissed off/on B)
> 
> hope u enjoyed you nasties mwah


End file.
